


Prelude to a Kiss

by vjs2259



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during The Summoning/Falling Towards Apotheosis. Girlfriends help each other out with advice... and with other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude to a Kiss

"But I did everything you said! Just like you showed me!"

 

Delenn and Susan were sitting at the tall table adjacent to the kitchen area of her quarters. Susan was perched on the tall chair, one leg wrapped around the thin steel legs, the other tapping on the floor. She was going to be late for the staff meeting, but it was hard to turn down as heartfelt a plea for help as she'd received from Delenn first thing this morning. Even when she could barely keep herself on the unsteady chair, which kept tipping backward, throwing her off balance.

 

Delenn was demonstrating exactly what her actions had been; tilting her head back and closing her eyes. Susan swallowed hard. Focusing on the issue at hand, she said, "Calm down. Tell me exactly what happened. I was off trying to find Lyta Alexander and missed the whole thing." The delicate white china cup had no handle, and the hot tea inside transmitted its heat all too well. Susan picked it up gingerly and took a sip.

 

"He came out of nowhere...I didn't see anything until he was just...there." Delenn's face glowed with happiness, although Susan could see there was some other emotion lurking just behind the joy. "I still don't know how I got up the stairs! I started to say something to Lennier...he was right beside me, down in the crowd. But I could find no words, and then I was just up there, with John."

 

Susan winced inwardly. Lennier had been acting oddly the past two weeks, understandably. Recently he had seemed almost relieved as he had immersed himself in the readying the fleet Delenn needed for her quixotic mission. "It must have been quite a surprise," she said mildly.

 

"Oh, it was!" Delenn's lips curled upwards in happy memory, and her voice grew soft. "But then, when I reached him, I, well, it was wonderful, but..."

 

"No kiss," said Susan. She sighed. "There were probably just too many people around, Delenn. It was the Zocalo! With a cheering crowd to boot! John's no exhibitionist. He's a bit old-fashioned that way."

 

Delenn protested, "The first time we were on the White Star, in full view of the crew."

 

"They were Minbari," answered Susan, "and under his command." She grinned at Delenn. "He could have always ordered them to forget everything they saw."

 

"And they would have," replied Delenn, unable to keep from laughing. Then, her voice grew hesitant, as she stated thoughtfully, "The thing is, I haven't seen him, not alone, not since his return." She started to turn her teacup around and around in its saucer, making the liquid inside swirl slowly around in a circle. "He was so angry with me before he left, Susan. I am afraid he still is, and that now the reunion is over, he has reconsidered our relationship, and decided against it."

 

Susan was silent for a moment. It had been a tough one, Delenn's decision to withhold her doubts about Anna. But even though it had been a betrayal, it had been a necessary one in Susan's opinion. It was the only thing that Delenn could have done. John would have broken all the jumpgate records haring off to Z'ha'dum if he thought there was half a chance that Anna was alive. Gently, Susan took Delenn's hand in her own, and said, "He loves you."

 

"I know," replied Delenn. "He told me, in the message he left. But you can love someone and still decide it is best not to be with them." Her face was pinched with misery and guilt.

 

Again Susan winced. That hit a bit close to home. Aloud, she said, trying to lighten the mood. "You just need to get him alone, and let nature take its course." Delenn looked as if that idea was both intriguing and terrifying. "It isn't like you haven't set him up...I mean, set the situation up before."

 

"Always there were interruptions and distractions," Delenn said, almost pouting. "And you have been one of the worst offenders."

 

Susan preferred her in this teasing, if petulant, mood, but she still had to set her straight on one thing. "You'll need to apologize," Susan said firmly.

 

Delenn stared at her. “Would that be wise? It would be disrespectful to insinuate that mere words can wipe out such an act. Would he not find it insulting?"

 

Susan shook her head. "Pretty sure he won't. I could be wrong, but you need to clear the air between you, and an apology's just the ticket."

 

Delenn shook her head, as if to clear away the unfamiliar idioms that cluttered it. "If you think it is right, then of course I will do it." She squeezed Susan's hand, which was still lightly holding hers. "I count myself fortunate to have you as my friend."

 

"That's me," Susan said, with only a trace of bitter longing stinging her tongue. "Specialist in human-Minbari relations. With a sideline in advice to the lovelorn." She smiled, hoping to hide the edge in her voice.

 

"Advice," replied Delenn, lifting Susan's hand to rest it against her own cheek. "And instruction."

 

Susan swore she could see a mischievous twinkle behind the fondness in Delenn's eyes. "All part of the service," she said gruffly. Unable to resist she turned her face into Delenn's palm and lightly kissed it.

 

"Would you accompany me then?" Delenn said, standing and smoothing her dress. "It is best to face these things right away," she added, straightening her shoulders and raising her chin.

 

Susan got to her feet, and barely caught the chair as it finally toppled. Righting it, she said, eyes focused on the floor, "Can't. I've got a meeting to get to." As they headed towards the door, Susan added, in further explanation, "Besides, three's a crowd."

 

In the doorway, Delenn bowed farewell to her friend, hand held over her heart, and solemnly replied, "To the Minbari, three is sacred." She turned and headed for John's quarters, which lay in the opposite direction of C&C.

 

Susan was halfway down the corridor before the words fully registered.


End file.
